


Reframed

by Cynara



Category: Quantum Leap, Stargate SG-1, The Pretender
Genre: Choice, F/M, Gen, Medical non-con, Motherhood, gifted child, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Miss Parker wasn't available when Jarod was dealing with the Eden Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reframed

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the premise of this in my head for years, but now here it is coalesced. The warning I chose isn't a graphic depiction, and there is a canon-style implication of Medically Performed Wrongness.
> 
> This work follows Keystone and Persephone, also here and by myself.

She chooses to keep them. There are tests, trust is not something she has for the Centre. Miss Parker had been, surprised wasn't the word. There'd been a sliver of hope that they were Thomas', that their conception had been in love. It had been dashed.

Broots comes with her, and it's not lost on her this weird little trinity that they are, a deadly woman, a wily man, and a teenage girl. He's not happy at what she needs to teach Debbie, but concedes that it's better that she learn and live free than be an easier target.

She misses Sydney. She doesn't know what to do with her Daddy love and the viper Mr. Parker-- She packs it up and stores it, like some Pandora's Box. Sydney never walked away, and she's blamed him for that, for staying, for not saving the children. She thought she was different.

She takes Broots to bed. Lonely, horny, she takes him to bed, turns to him for comfort. He surprises her, though that is a mistake on her part. He's a master of detail and he loves her, she's known both things for years but never put it together.

Jacob was a mistake. Major Charles had needed to do things he didn't think his son/Jarod's clone should see, despite that Raines had shown the boy worse, made him party to worse. Debbie wasn't blameless-- stress leads to poor decisions, including the compounding of errors. She'd crawled in with Jacob and one thing lead to another as they will. She got pregnant and hid it, though Miss Parker gave Debbie credit for not starving herself.

They send Jacob back to his father. Debbie is not sixteen and Jacob is over eighteen, and Broots is livid. Miss Parker is so very pregnant, third trimester, twins and all. She lays out all the choices and asks Debbie for her decision and her reasoning.

Debbie wants it. Not because it ties Jacob to her, or because she wants someone to love, or that it's what women are for, or any of the other trash that boils down to fear.

Miss Parker gives birth to Abigail and Zoey, her granddaughters and each other's aunt. Her daughters and her daughters'. Joseph is born four months later, Abigail's brother.

They arrange for Jacob to visit. He looks so much like Jarod now, Miss Parker thinks, like the man she spent long years trying to capture or kill. Jarod the boy was a memory long past such that she'd not thought about their likeness, Jacob and Jarod. She wasn't her mother's clone and they looked just as much the same.

They slip into life in an Indiana town, after running around the world. It's an improbable place, not as weird as Austin, though she's less sure about that when she sees painted cows. Apparently someone is doing a year long kite photography book and she's assured the paint is nontoxic.

She's surprised when she finds a small toy store with a section of 'advanced' board books and rather mathematic stuffed toys. It looks a little like Sydney's playroom, a touch sinister that comparison. It shades her view of Ma'am Beckett, crocheting as she asks what Miss Parker's needs are.

Elk Ridge is a brain sink, in the middle of corn fields and garden plots, with cows that sometimes gambol, and tomatoes growing by the county clerk's office. Tourists come, and farm kids give directions and sometimes lead tours. It takes time for Miss Parker to trust the town. It's not perfect though, they just work hard at being better than it might be.


End file.
